Damien: What They Fear Most
Bhurik stood in front of an abandoned warehouse with obvious anxiety being translated through his body's motions. He stood stiff with his foot rapidly tapping the ground and a cigarette in his mouth, quickly disolving as the took deep inhales of the toxic stick. He could see two shuttle cars approaching from above quickly -- the transaction was about to begin. The two shuttles gently landed a few feet away from Bhurik and several figures stepped out; another batarian by the name of Garek approached Bhurik, with a compliment of and following closely behind. Bhurik: "I'm so glad you could finally make it. I hope you didn't rush here too fast and tire yourself out." Garek: "Nice to see you too, Bhurik. You still buy cigarettes? Why kill yourself with the poison?" Bhurik: "These things relax me and that's the least I could ask for right now. So, where's the credits?" Garek: "Hm, you came alone? I can simply kill you and take what I want, don't you think?" Bhurik: "Who says I came alone?" Behind Bhurik, as if on cue, the large door of the warehouse opens and several bright lights beam into the face's of Garek and his minions. The lights dim to reveal several batarians armed with assault rifles, shotguns, and heavy pistols. Garek immediately begins to become anxious; Bhurik's men far outnumber and outgun his own -- if the deal was going to go down, it would have to be quick. Garek: "Ha, a surprise. Now then, let's get down to business. police are stepping up crackdowns." Bhurik: "I agree, I just thought I'd make a point before you tried anything. Come this way." Bhurik began to make his way inside of the warehouse with Garek and his men following closely, and cautiously, behind him. As they entered, two batarians closed the large door behind them; It would be easier to evade attention without a bunch of lights glaring out of an abandoned warehouse. Bhurik brought Garek to the center of the warehouse where a large object laid, covered by a tarp. Bhurik: "Now, before I show you this, I need to see the credits. Just a formality, you understand." Garek: "Of course. Never knew you were such a businessman." Bhurik: "Ha ha, I managed to learn pretty quickly after I got my hands on this piece of hardware." One of Garek's accompanying vorcha handed a small case to him. Garek opened the case and revealed to Bhurek, a small chip. Garek picked up the chip and after examining it with his eyes for a moment, inserted it into his omni-tool. Several symbols and numbers quickly scrolled across the omni-too's holographic screen and after a few moments, Bhurik's eyes grew wide. 2,350,000,000 is the number that appeared -- that was te amount of credits on the chip. Bhurik: "Whoa, someone must've owed you guys a ton of favors for you to get this!" Garek: "My employers are very wealthy and very interested in these particular types kinds of products." Bhurik: "Well, they're going to love this very much, I assure you." Bhurik was still a bit stunned from the massive payment handed to him, and at this point he really didn't have to hand over what Garek paid for. He thought about just killing Garek and his small team of bodyguards, taking the money, and keeping the product for even an bigger payment. Then, the thought of Garek's employers crossed his mind and Bhurik quickly tossed away any plots against Garek. Bhurik snapped his fingers and two batarians quickly ran over. The batarians grabbed the tarp covering the large device and tugged hard, completely removing the cover from the object. Garek's eyes sparkled and a grin cracked across his face. His eyes began to scan the product and finally, he began to chuckle; the product was a TIER III WMD -- a large antimatter warhead. Garek: "So, you mind letting me borrow a shuttle big enough to carry this in?" Bhurik: "Sure, take the tanker that we used to transport it here. You can keep it." Garek: "Why, are the police looking for it?" Bhurik: "No. With all these credits I don't need it anymore. I'm retiring and settling down on ." Garek: "Good luck with that. I'm getting out of here." Garek's men began to move the large warhead into the transport tanker. It was a smooth transaction and everyone there was just looking forward to getting home. Despite how things went, it would quickly go downhill and everyones peace of mind would be shattered. Just after Garek's team loaded the warhead, a series of gunshots rang out and took down two large vorcha. Without hesitation, Garek's suspicion turned on Bhurik and,in a rage, he ordered his guards to fire on Bhurik's forces. Garek's guards opened fire on the warehouse and all of the occuapnts therein. Several were killed in the hail of bullets before Bhurik's men could even retaliate. Before they knew it, the two forces would be locked in combat. Thouh garek had fewer guards, any fears he had of losing quickly dicipated as it became clear that the batarians under Bhurik were very inexperienced. The fight continued until gunmen on both sides began to dwindle. It was at that point that the assailant who started the whole gunfight revealed himself, this time with a rocket launcher -- It was Damien Blood, the infamous mercenary and bounty hunter. Damien, standing on the roof of another warehouse, fired a rocket down into one of the small shuttle cars. As the car burst into flames and hot metal scraps, both Garek and Bhurik realized that they were played like fools.